Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver module, a transceiver module receptacle assembly, and a transceiver module assembly.
Description of the Related Art
In an optical communication system, a transceiver module is put to practical use in order to transmit a motherboard an optical signal, which is to be transmitted by using an optical fiber or a copper cable, as well as an optical connector and the like. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-219454, for example, such a transceiver module comprises a transmitting optical sub-assembly (hereinafter also referred to as a TOSA), a receiving optical sub-assembly (hereinafter also referred to as an ROSA), a circuit board configured to perform signal processing, control, and the like for the TOSA and the ROSA, and a plug connector part (which is referred to as a plug board in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-219454), which electrically connects the circuit board to a host connector of a receptacle assembly as main components in a housing.
Each of the transmitting optical sub-assembly and the receiving optical sub-assembly is connected to an optical connector and a cable through a connection port that is provided at an end portion of the housing. A plurality of semiconductor elements to perform the signal processing, the control, and the like are mounted on a common plane of the circuit board.
One end portion of the circuit board is inserted into a circuit board connecting portion at an inner side of the plug connector part. A group of contact pads to be connected, respectively, to solder-fixed end portions of contact terminals of the plug connector part to be described later, are provided at the one end portion of the circuit board. Moreover, a line of contact terminals corresponding to the group of contact pads of the circuit board are provided at a host connector connecting portion that protrudes forward from the plug connector part. The contact terminals constituting the line of contact terminals are formed at predetermined intervals and in parallel to a long side of the circuit board. Each contact terminal is comprised of: a contact portion to be electrically connected to the corresponding contact terminal of the host connector mentioned above; a solder-fixed end portion to be connected to the corresponding contact pad of the circuit board mentioned above; and a connecting portion which connects the contact portion to the solder-fixed end portion.
Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-166762, for example, when the transceiver module is of a single-core bi-directional type, the transceiver module is comprised of a BOSA (bi-directional optical sub-assembly) on which a light-transmitting/receiving element is mounted, a printed wiring board assembly on which an electronic circuit for driving the light-transmitting/receiving element is mounted, and a flexible wiring board which electrically connects the BOSA and the printed wiring board assembly to each other in the housing.